


Lovestruck (Be the One to Take Me Home and Show Me the Sun)

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2009 Phan, Bottom Dan Howell, Couch Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Riding, Top Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Dan has gone up north to visit Phil again. He meets and hangs out with some of Phil’s friends, before spending the some quality alone time with Phil back at his flat.





	Lovestruck (Be the One to Take Me Home and Show Me the Sun)

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn’t love a bit of 2009!phan smut? (okay low-key its kind of like 2010!phan but that’s like synonymous for 2009) This is heavily inspired by Hometown by Twenty One Pilots (not the lyrics as so much as the feel of the song you feel)

“Phil!” Dan exclaimed as he threw his arms around Phil’s body, nearly knocking him off his balance.

“Oh wow,” Phil replied, regaining his footing. He squeezed Dan and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“How long has it been?” Dan mumbled, holding firmly onto Phil. He buried his face into Phil’s chest, breathing in his comforting scent. He felt like he’d finally come back home from a vacation he didn’t enjoy.

“Two months.” Phil stated simply, rubbing Dan’s back, ignoring all of the people bumping into them at the train station. That didn’t sound right, it felt like it had been two years since they were last able to hold each other.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Dan said.

“Me too.” Phil replied, sliding his hand into Dan’s. The two of them pushed their way out of the crowded station and out into the cool Manchester air. Phil never told Dan, but he always loved the anticipation of waiting for Dan’s train to arrive. The build up was worth it when he could finally squeeze Dan tight and hear his voice clearly without the shitty Skype connection.

“So what’s on the agenda today?” Dan asked, swinging Phil’s hand. The weekends he spent with Phil had been some of the best times of the life. The ones where he felt beyond alive and the most comfortable with who he truly was as a person.

“Well first I need to go pick up my wallet from home, and then we’re going to hang out with some of my friends. They’ve been dying to meet you,” Phil said.

“Really? They want to meet me?” Dan asked, cheeks reddening.

“Yeah I’ve mentioned you a few times and well they know you’re my boyfriend and stuff,” Phil explained with a warm smile.

“Oh. So who’s flat are we going to be going to?”

“We are going to Marcie’s flat, but I’m pretty sure Sean and Ava are supposed to be coming over too.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry. They all already love you, but not as much as I do.” Phil said, kissing the top of Dan’s head again.

-

Once Phil had stopped back home to pick up the wallet he left behind and Dan set his bags down, it was back into town for them. Phil told his friend Marcie that they would be there just after noon. She lived a short train ride away, but it still served as good time for Dan and Phil to catch up. When they finally arrived at her door, Phil knocked on it.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine,” Phil comforted, squeezing Dan’s hand.

“Phil!” Marcie greeted as she opened the door. She gave him a tight hug and Phil hugged her back.

“And this cutie must be Dan,” she said, turning her attention to Dan, who was slightly trying to hide behind Phil.

“Hi,” Dan said with an awkward wave.

“Please come in and chill out.” Marcie said, opening the door a little wider. “How have you two been?” she asked, closing the door behind them.

“Pretty alright.” Phil responded as he walked to her lounge area. Sean and Ava were already there, deep in conversation when the two of them walked in. The two of them took a seat next to each other on the couch opposite of them. Dan sat close to Phil, unsure of how to feel. He knew Phil’s friends were going to end up being friendly, he was just always a little nervous when it came to meeting and talking to new people.

“Phil!” Sean said with a friendly wave.

“Hey Sean, this is Dan.” Phil said with a smile.

“Hello Dan; this is the part where I’m super astonished to meet you because I totally haven’t heard so much about you already.” he joked, making Dan giggle.

“And I’m Ava, it’s nice to finally meet you.” Ava greeted.

“Hello guys,” Dan responded timidly.

“Phil talks about you so much!” Ava said with a laugh. “It’s always Dan this, Dan did that, I Skyped Dan for five hours, and oh Dan is such a sweetheart,” she said, imitating Phil.

“I don’t talk about him that much,” Phil muttered, blushing a bit.

“Uh, don’t lie; yes you do,” Marcie countered as she took a seat with them.

“But you would too if your boyfriend or girlfriend was this adorable,” Phil commented, pulling Dan closer to him. Dan giggled as Phil placed delicate kisses all over his cheek right in front of all of his friends. He blushed, pawing at his chest to push him away. “Stop it Phil,” Dan said with a huge grin.

“Aw so gross,” Sean said endearingly.

“Don’t you kind of hate them for being that cute?” Marcie fake whispered to Ava.

After spending nearly three hours over at Marcie’s, Dan and Phil finally left her flat. Dan had to admit, he enjoyed meeting Phil’s friends and talking with them. What he especially enjoyed was that he was able to be himself around them, since they already knew so much about him. It was almost like he was seeing old friends he never even knew he had.

“Do you guys really have to go so soon?” Ava asked as Phil put his coat on.

“Yeah, I promised Dan I’d take him out to lunch,” Phil responded with a smile, making Dan blush.

“I bet he spoils the fuck out of you,” Marcie teased, nudging Dan.

“It was all his idea; I said he didn’t have to.” Dan said.

“I’m sure it was.” Sean replied with an eyeroll. “Phil just has to make everyone feel like they are worst partner on the face of the planet because they can’t treat their significant other as well as he does.”

“Shut up Sean,” Phil said playfully.

“Am I lying though?” Sean asked with an eyebrow raise.

“Touché.” Phil said back.

“Alright, don’t let us keep you from your lunch date,” Ava said.

“Yeah go have fun. But you have to promise that you’ll bring Dan back to hang out with us.” Marcie said extending her pinkie.

“I promise.” Phil chuckled, sealing the pinkie promise.

-

Phil ended up taking Dan to a small cafe near Marcie’s flat. It was the epitome of a small town restaurant; the one where only the people from the area know about it, and love to come to. Of course Phil insisted on paying for the meal and making sure Dan got a dessert that he ended up sharing with Phil anyways.

The train ride back to Phil’s flat was very chill. They had spent it in a comfortable silence, despite the rumble of the tracks. Throughout the ride Dan’s hand rested in Phil’s, not grasped but rather coddled by his fingers. Dan just couldn’t wait till he was back in Phil’s flat.

Dan always enjoyed meeting Phil’s friends. It was like Phil was really integrating him into his life. Plus, it kind of reassured him that Phil definitely did like him as much he liked him. What he really enjoyed was spending time alone with Phil. Every last minute he got to spend with Phil was amazing. It allowed him to understand the way he thought, what inspired him, and just allowed him to delve deeper into what he was already smitten with.

He and Phil ended up going back to Phil’s and just lazed around watching movies. This was the quality time the two of them loved to spend with each other so much. The atmosphere was always so relaxed and inviting between them. Halfway through their third movie, Dan had lost complete interest in it and opted to turn it off altogether.

Dan sat atop Phil’s lap, his knees on each side of the boy’s hips. He hummed and ran a hand through Phil’s hair, not believing that he was really his.

“Hey.” Phil replied with a grin.

“I love your hair so much. I wish my hair was this silky smooth and straight,” Dan hummed, letting his fingers tingle and massage Phil’s scalp. Although Phil had so much more stuff on Dan, in terms of what riled him up, this was the one thing Dan had discovered on accident and used to his advantage.

“Mhmm?” Phil replied dreamily, letting his eyes close as Dan continued.

“Yeah,” Dan confessed with a coy smile as he looked away from Phil. He felt as Phil shifted slightly, giggling as Dan circled his finger tips all along his head.

Dan looked at Phil, who was still sporting a that cheeky suggestive smirk of his. The look drove him crazy. He placed his forehead against his and gazed into his eyes. Phil looked into Dan’s lust clouded eyes and pursed his lips a bit.

“I know what you’re doing,” Phil stated simply.

“I’m not doing anything,” Dan lied badly, blushing profusely.

“Yeah you are.” Phil teased, placing his hands and Dan’s hips. He leaned forward and let his lips ghost over Dan’s, gently running his tongue over both lips before lightly pressing his against them. He then pressed a little harder for a proper kiss.

Dan smiled into the kiss as he cupped the side of Phil’s face, feeling himself get lost in Phil’s lips. Kissing him felt like he was being blessed with stardust and good health. Phil was just so much of a home to him and he felt so good. “You caught me.” Dan mumbled as he pulled away.

“Caught red handed, or shall I say red lipped.” Phil giggled. Phil reattached his lips to Dan’s neck, listening to the little gasp he let out as he kissed it and sucked it. He let his hands wander down to Dan’s lower back before settling them on his bum.

“Mmm terrible joke,” Dan half moaned. He jumped when he felt Phil grab his bum and give it a squeeze. Dan couldn’t help but grind his hips into Phil’s when he felt his teeth graze his neck before leaving little bites.

“Phil,” Dan gasped in pleasure.

“What? I’m not doing anything,” Phil said, mocking Dan from earlier. He stopped kissing Dan’s neck, so that he could coax his shirt off before discarding it to the floor. He then went back to kissing Dan, rubbing his hands along his bare sides. Dan rolled his hips into Phil’s, causing Phil to moan slightly. Dan parted his lips slightly, as he tried to fiddle with the buttons on Phil’s shirt.

“Phil,” Dan whined, pulling away. “I can’t get your shirt off this way.” Phil rolled his eyes playfully and sat up properly for Dan.

Dan straddled Phil’s lap more and innocently toyed with the top buttons on Phil’s plaid shirt before popping it open. “Can we fuck on the couch?” he asked with a nervous lip bite, as he undid the next button.

“Sure,” Phil said with a lust lidded gaze, completely astonished that his little Dan had asked him that. He watched as Dan undid every single last button before pulling the shirt off of him and letting it fall to the floor.

“I’m excited,” Dan murmured, running his hand along Phil’s chest as he leaned in to kiss him some more. He started to unzip Phil’s jeans and slid his hand into them, grabbing Phil’s dick and stroking it languidly.

Phil moaned softly pulled away. “Let me just grab the lube and a condom real quick,” he finished, giving Dan a quick peck before going to retrieve those items.

“Do you want to take my jeans off, or can I do that part?” Dan asked.

“Uh, you can do that part, but leave your pants on. I want to take those off.” Phil said cheekily as he left the room. Dan wiggled out of jeans and patiently waited for Phil to return. When he came back he found that Phil had removed his own jeans too.

“That wasn’t a part of the deal,” Dan commented playfully.

“I know, but it’s a time saver.” Phil responded, giving Dan another kiss. He took Dan’s hand as he sat back down on the couch and brought Dan back onto his lap. He grabbed Dan’s hips, dragging him across his crotch a couple of times, giving him the friction he so desired. Words could not begin to describe how much better this felt without all of the other extra layers of clothing in the way.

Dan breathed shakily, as he felt Phil’s hardened cock brush up against his butt. “You’re such a tease Phil.” Dan giggled, rolling his hips into Phil’s. He hooked a few fingers into the waistband of Phil’s pants pulling them down enough so that he could go back to stroking his cock. Phil leaned forward and kissed Dan as he tried to wiggle the rest of his pants off.  

“I have been thinking about this every time I get off,” Dan mumbled against Phil’s lips. “How I wanted you to fuck me.”

“I’m sure you have,” Phil responded with a smug grin, feeling Dan’s bulge rubbing against his tummy as he moved.

“Yeah,” Dan said with a blush as he stopped stroking Phil’s cock.

“Let’s get rid of these pants, yeah?” Phil mumbled, already tugging them down. It was a bit of a struggle to remove the rest of them, but once they were off it was his turn to have his fun. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some onto his fingers.

“It amazes me-” Phil started as he kissed him again, this time slowly, “-just how much I want you-” Phil mumbled. Dan shivered under Phil’s touch, leaning forward and kissing Phil’s lips for the millionth time, craving it more than he should.

Phil ran his middle finger over Dan’s hole, massaging it gently as he continued to kiss Dan. He bit down on Dan’s lip, as he pushed the lubed finger inside of Dan. He’d always wanted to finger Dan like this: him in his lap and kissing him while he did. He was fully aware that Dan was such a slut for his fingers.

Dan pulled away and bit his lip to stifle the high pitched moan that threatened to spew from his lips. He let out a shaky breath as he gripped Phil tighter, feeling the pleasure of Phil’s fingers surge through his entire body. He’d missed the feeling of Phil’s fingers in him. It just wasn’t the same when he’d do it back home by himself. Maybe it was because Phil was more experienced than him and knew more, but however Phil did this it was always so amazing and relaxing.

Phil’s other hand was massaging Dan’s bum, his hand sliding up and down the skin before he pushed in a second finger into the boy. He worked his fingers in and out of Dan, in time to the way he made out with him, tongue and lips moving with fluidity. By the time he’d added a third, Dan was practically riding his fingers, whining softly as he scissored him open. He pulled his fingers out of Dan, humming quietly as he continued to kiss and suck the side of his neck.

“How do you want me to fuck you?” Phil murmured against Dan’s jawline.

“Do you think, maybe I can try riding you?” Dan asked timidly.

“What was that?” Phil questioned, genuinely not hearing what Dan had said. All he knew was he was pinker than hippo milk, and nervously playing with his fingers.

“Nevermind,” Dan quickly said waving his hands. “Uh we should–”

“Dan,” Phil interrupted, as he took Dan’s shaking hands. “You can tell me anything, and ask to try anything you want remember? I don’t mind; now what did you ask earlier?” he said softly.

Dan looked away and giggled nervously, “I asked if I could try riding you. I’ve never done it before, but I kind of want to try it.”

“Yeah, we can definitely try that.” Phil said with an encouraging smile. He kissed both of Dan’s hands, and gave him a sweet peck on the lips. He tore open the condom package and put it on his cock before adding a bit more lube just to be on the safe side. Dan shifted so that he was hovering over Phil’s cock.

“Can you help me put it in?” Dan asked with a blush, as he tried to line himself up with Phil.

“Yeah, take a deep breath and try to relax.” Phil said rubbing Dan’s sides. He held the base of his cock steady for Dan as he slowly sunk down onto Phil’s cock. He placed his hands on Phil’s shoulders to balance himself. Dan giggled at Phil’s little grin as he took his time to adjust and get comfortable.

“Sorry,” Dan mumbled with embarrassment.

“It’s okay love; take your time.” Phil comforted, placing both of his hands on Dan’s lower back, massaging the skin gently. He placed a soft kiss to Dan’s shoulder as he shifted slightly, taking note of the little “O” face he made when it felt right.  

Dan rolled his hips slowly, but he was stiff and slightly anxious. Phil let out a shuddery breath, stroking the side of Dan’s hip as he started to move. “You’re so tense Dan. Just do what feels right and good for you, and it will definitely feel the same for me.” he advised, squeezing Dan’s bum.

“I’ll try,” Dan said with a slight smile. Before he could say anything else, Phil’s lips were on his, and he instantly melted into his touch, feeling his calming and loving energy taking over his senses. He sighed as Phil cradled his jaw and made little circles with his thumb as he kissed him.

Dan pulled away, but his lips were still on Phil as he rolled his hips some more. He was grinding his hips so slowly that it was so hard not for Phil to just start fucking him by himself. The tiny moans that occasionally fell from his lips as he grinded back and forth on Phil, were so tantalizing.

“You’re doing great,” Phil breathed, using both of his hands to guide Dan’s hips

“Yeah?” Dan moaned, licking his lips.

“Keep going,” Phil encouraged, as he placed a kiss to Dan’s chest.

Dan kissed Phil’s forehead and then pulled back, running his hand down Phil’s chest. Once he’d gained a bit of confidence, he sped up his movements, his head leaning back as he rode Phil. At that moment Phil was just so speechless at how much he loved Dan, and how fucking good he looked like this: face pink, body sweaty, nails in his chest, needily rolling his hips into his.

He continuously grinded his hips in a forward and downward motion, feeling himself lost in the way Phil’s lips were sucking his chest and lower part of his neck. He let his hands slide into Phil’s hair, holding his head firm to his chest.

“Ah Phil,” Dan moaned, circling his hips into Phil's’ lap. The way Phil’s tongue teased and sucked his skin, sent shivers throughout his entire body in the best way possible. Dan loved it when he sucked his nipples and left love bites in naughty places on his body.

“Oh!”, Dan gasped, as he hit a certain spot inside him. He stopped grinding down and raised his hips up, before slamming them down gently. "Oh, God.” he huffed, raising his hips again and dropping them back down into Phil’s hips.  

“Fuck yeah, ride my cock like that,” Phil panted. Dan obliged, raising his hips up continuously bringing them back down into Phil’s lap. Phil moved his hands from his boyfriend’s slim hips and placed his palms wide across his bum. Gripping them tightly as Dan draped his arms around his neck, bouncing his hips as much as he could.

Dan found himself a little winded as he slowed down his hips. It was hard to keep up such a consistent pace doing this. Sometimes he really wondered how the pornstars did this. Well, he supposed they were in a lot better shape than he but this was kind of exhausting.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, pulling his body closer to his, feeling Dan’s heaving chest and slight desperation to keep rolling his hips. The fluidity he’d started with was more choppy and less in rhythm. He let his head fall to Phil’s shoulders as he pretty much stopped moving. His chest was on fire, despite feeling more than fucking amazing.

“Sorry,” Dan panted. “I’m, I’m uh a little winded,” he admitted sheepishly.

“It’s okay love,” Phil comforted rubbing Dan’s back. “Do you want to change positions?” Phil asked, spreading Dan’s cheeks to let his cock slide out of Dan, so that he could just sit on his thighs and regain his breath.  

“Uh no I like this one.” Dan mumbled against Phil’s warm skin. “But do you think you can kind of just fuck me in this position?” Dan asked.

“You don’t want to be in control anymore?” Phil asked sweetly, brushing Dan’s sweaty fringe to the side.

“Mm, maybe a little.” Dan mumbled, feeling completely safe and relaxed in Phil’s arms.

“We can keep going and just see what happens; just let me know alright?” Phil said looking up at Dan.

“Yeah that sounds good.” Dan said with a giggle.

“No cramps or nothing, right?” Phil asked, as he lined himself back up with Dan.

“Yeah no.” Dan breathed, as he felt Phil slide back into him.

Phil began thrusting slow and steady in and out of him. He let out small groans and moans of Dan’s name, but there was no topping Dan’s high pitched squeaks and moans. The way Dan’s’ voice was so high and scratchy, moaning and muttering about how it felt so good was so hot to Phil. Dan was reaching for Phil, and Phil pulled him close, kissing him and moaning as he continued his thrusts.

“So good,” Dan whimpered, feeling his small body jolt with every thrust. He bit his lip as Phil slowed down for a moment, fucking him slow and hard as he held him close. Phil picked up speed for a few seconds, before bringing it back slow as he murmured all of the things Dan wanted to hear right now:

“Fuck you’re so good” “

“Want me do it like that?”

“Fuck you’re so hot”

“Show me what you want.”

Phil groaned and stopped all movement completely, when he felt Dan place his hand on his thigh and squeeze it. All he could do was let his head fall back a little as Dan hips ground into his, begging for more. He couldn’t help but just savor every last detail of it. Dan looked so tiny like this, his hips rolling onto him, making little grunts and whines because he was so deep in him. Phil couldn’t help but place his hands on Dan’s waist, letting him take over.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my–,” Dan moaned as he started to gyrate onto Phil. Phil was really enjoying the sensation of Dan moving, and soon started to meet him as he came down, his hips rolling upwards subconsciously as he concentrated on the feeling of Dan clenching and unclenching as he rode him.

“Keep going Love,” Phil stuttered between heavy breaths.

“Fuck, Phil,” Dan moaned loudly. Dan came hard and fast all over his stomach, panting and whimpering endlessly as Phil continued to grind into him as he rode him through his orgasm. Dan was still having aftershocks of coming, his chest moving violently as he whimpered Phil’s name.

Seeing Dan like this, coming untouched and moaning his name, was almost too much. Phil moaned and released deep inside the boy. He thrusted his hips up and his eyes remained sealed shut as he came, muttering Dan’ name. Phil grabbed Dan’s thighs tightly, calming his breathing and opening his eyes. When he looked up, Dan was staring down at him with lidded eyes, obviously exhausted. His lips were red and his neck down to his chest were littered in purple and red patches. Phil gripped the base of his cock, and slowly pulled himself out of Dan.

Dan giggled and leaned forward to wrap his arms around Phil, placing a kiss to his neck “Love you loads,” he said softly.

“Love you more.” Phil countered, running his hand through Dan’s damp curly hair.

“You know, I’m really hungry.” Dan confessed with a giggle.

“We should get cleaned up and get some dinner then.” Phil proposed.

-

One hot shower and two fresh sets of lounge clothes later, Dan and Phil were in the kitchen making dinner. Dan had expressed to Phil many times that if they ordered food he really wouldn’t mind all that much, but Phil insisted on cooking him something. So, Dan opted for the simplest thing he could think of: spaghetti.

“Well, I don’t think you want to wait for me to make garlic bread to go along with this,” Phil mused.

“No, that’s not necessary. Any bread you have sitting around is fine.” Dan said as he watched Phil cook.

“Please let me spoil you,” Phil chuckled.

“No you do that enough!” Dan retorted.

“Not nearly as much as you deserve though.” Phil countered. Dan giggled and got up from where he was sitting so that he could wrap his arms around Phil’s waist.

“Hey cutie,” Phil said softly.

“Hi,” Dan giggled. “I just wanted to say thank you for being so patient earlier,” Dan said, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

“Hey no don’t worry about it. Sex isn’t supposed to fast and you’re not supposed to know what to do right away,” Phil said reassuringly as he continued to stir the pasta.

“Yeah but it’s embarrassing,” Dan mumbled, burying his face into Phil’s back.

“How so?”

“I don’t know. You just always know what to do and you’re so confident. Then I’m like oh god, fumble here, fumble there, and I don’t know. I just want to impress you sometimes,” Dan confessed as he let go of Phil’s waist.

“Dan,” Phil started, turning to face him. “I’m impressed with you, every single day and every single hour. You don’t need to go out of your way to do anymore,” he said, kissing his forehead.

“You’re not just saying that are you?” Dan questioned, letting his insecurities getting the best of him.

“Of course not. You’re absolutely amazing. I don’t care about the sex, that’s literally the last reason why I like you so much. You’re so observant, intelligent, thoughtful, and hilarious. You always make me laugh, even when you’re not laughing yourself,” Phil gushed.

“Thanks,” Dan responded, unsure of what more to say. The grin on his face was huge, and he felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

“Now go grab the pasta sauce so that I can finish dinner, we can eat, and then I cuddle you until you fall asleep in my arms,” Phil rambled.

“Wouldn’t want to finish today off any other way,” Dan agreed with a fond smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written and posted in January of 2016.
> 
> Thank you to maetaurus for betaing.


End file.
